A Blissful Dream
by Punzie the Platypus
Summary: Anna and Hans have grown together after Elsa invites him back to Arendelle after the coronation ball. Their engagement plans include sampling and choosing a cake and talking of the likes of their honeymoon. Hans/Anna


_**Soli Deo gloria**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Frozen. And this is my present to my good friend Beth for Christmas, who requested Hans/Anna because of FEELSSSSSSSS. Merry Christmas, Beth!**

**Also, this is a little bit of a WHAT IF story: what if Elsa had never revealed her ice powers? WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO OUR ADORABLE ANNA AND HANS? I took the idea and ran far, far away with it, cackling the entire time. **

The palace was coming alive. Elsa was surprised by this, and it made her feel terribly uneasy.

She was sitting at the head of the long table that covered much of the war room. Her gloved hands were wringing nervously; she felt that she should break in a second; but outside she was smiling the best she could, for on either side of her were not dignitaries exclaiming about wars and prices and goods. No. Anna, bright and cheerful and with an exuberant spirit, was practically laying over the table as she leaned toward her . . . fiancé. Hans, Prince of the Southern Isles.

Before the three of them were papers and colors and staches and so many different kinds of cakes. Behind the rest of the carved chairs lining the table were the distinguished staff, which, unfortunately, due to the oncoming event, were numbering a large amount. They stood respectfully, but eagerly, as the princess and prince discussed and deliberated and laughed good-naturedly as they planned . . . their wedding.

"Okay, so what kind of cake do we want?" Anna asked, looking excited as her thin fingers danced with a fork in the air over the portfolio of cakes from the kitchen.

"Chocolate, of course," Hans said, laughing a little. "Your absolute favorite."

"Yes! Chocolate! Isn't that perfect, Elsa?" Anna said, turning eagerly to her sister, who had lost her smile and was looking like she was biting back words. "You and I LOVE chocolate! And you know what? So does Hans." She turned to Hans and said, "We're having chocolate fondue. We just have to."

"I second that," Hans said.

The chocolate cakes were sampled; Hans fed bites to Anna, who was constantly placing her hand against her mouth to assuage the laughter escaping from her. Elsa smiled politely and daintily tried cake as well, though her stomach was nauseated. This whole arrangement, to say the least, was making her queasy. She was second-guessing giving Hans a second chance after the coronation ball. But after his leave . . . Anna had been so despondent that Elsa couldn't help but send an invitation urging the prince back to Arendelle. But even after weeks and weeks of them spending time riding about the mountains and having picnics and being so genuinely romantic it made Elsa's heart hurt and burst for Anna, the engagement had caught her quite off-guard. But, seeing as she had had no real reason to say no to two people so in love that it was touchable, palpable to the hand, she had given them her blessing.

It had been the announcement from the gates that had caused it all. The increase of staff, the constant stream of people in and out of the castle, taking in measurements for extravagant decorations and talking to Anna about guests and invitations to extend to surrounding kingdoms. It made Elsa so nervous, and she wished now more than ever that Anna knew of her powers.

But seeing her now, choosing a wedding cake and decorations, made her believe that it was all worth it. This was what she wanted, wasn't it? Anna's happiness. And . . . she supposed that she would have to stop clinging to the image she had of tiny Anna coming to her door, only wanting her sister to come out and play a simple game. She had grown up now, and Elsa would have to smile through it.

Gerda, the girls' governess, now came to Anna's side and said, "Your Highness, dear, it is time to try on your wedding dress. The seamstresses are ready for you now."

"Oh, but we just did all of this!" Anna said, flinging her arms into the air. She looked pleadingly towards Hans and said, "Can we skip it today? I want to go riding. Please?"

"I see no reason that it cannot be rescheduled. Perhaps tomorrow, Gerda," Hans said.

Gerda nodded and took a step back. Hans and Elsa stood up, both showing more grace and elegance in carrying themselves than Anna, who bounced up.

"I shall fetch Sitron and see you at the front steps, darling," Hans said, smiling warmly.

"Sounds good," Anna said, still all very excited and awkward around him. But he didn't seem to mind. He smiled all the more at her, for she truly coaxed the warmth out of him. He was almost reluctant to part out of the room as he headed to the stables, which had heard of the prince's coming and had saddled up Sitron, who was perfectly brushed and handsome with his black-and-white top mane. He nickered in greeting to his master as Hans spread a hand against his neck as a hello. Taking the reins, he went to meet Anna at the steps. And even though he walked into the warm sunshine of a perfect Arendelle day, the only thing that took his breath away was Anna.

She was sitting on the steps, her ginger-and-white hair pulled back into two braids onto the back of her head in a bun. Her riding outfit was green and pink, her shoes a stark black with elegant detailing. Her appearance was all-around beautiful, but her face was absolutely enchanting. She was watching a butterfly with childlike wonder, her green eyes popping and attentive. Her fingers were curling around each other. Her smile made her freckles glow.

The butterfly flew away and her head snapped away to see Hans. She grinned and stood up and scrambled down the steps to him, tripping over her skirt. She squealed, shocked, and fell into Hans' arms. She coughed, out of breath, and looked up into his face and said, "I really, really need to work on that."

Hans chuckled as he set her up right. Sitron's facial expression was hilarious. He had never gotten quite used to the antics of the princess.

"Don't worry; I'll always be here to catch you," Hans said reassuringly.

"Well, that's good to know. I'll remember to trip only with you around," Anna said, though her cheeks glowed pink.

Hans turned and steadied Sitron before turning to Anna, extending his hand. "Milady?" he said.

Anna screamed inwardly as he helped her up onto the saddle. She settled onto the supple material and looked out over the water of Arendelle. She beamed when Hans quickly boarded the horse and said over his shoulder as he took a hold on the reins, "Hold on. I don't want you to fall off."

Anna wrapped her arms around his torso. It was a summer day, but he was perfectly cool and lovely. She sighed happily and leaned against his back as he patted Sitron's neck. "Ready, boy?" She lifted her head and shrieked happily as they galloped out of the courtyard and down the stone covered streets of Arendelle. With one hand, she held onto Hans; with the other, she waved to all the people, who, after the coronation ball and the appearance of Hans with the princess everywhere, had come to recognize her and wave warmly back.

They rode past the lake and into the woods, pounding down a beaten path. Anna breathed in the smell of the woods, of the summer mud and green leaves and animals.

"What kind of animals live here?" Anna asked Hans.

"Well, squirrels and chipmunks and deer," Hans said. "All sorts of forest creatures."

Anna remembered a picture book her father had in their large library. "What about . . . reindeer?"

"Only in the mountains, far, far past where we ride up, Anna," Hans said.

"Could we go up one day to see the reindeer?" Anna asked.

"Your wish is only mine to grant, darling," Hans said.

Anna grinned, feeling reassured, as they came along to a beautiful spot they had discovered all by themselves. It was an oasis in a desert, a beautiful island in a vast ocean. Willow trees provided a canopy over a dark blue pond. Summer flowers were scattered over the top, with fishes swimming around and frogs chirping.

"The perfect spot," Hans said, bringing Sitron to a stop.

"I really, REALLY love this place!" Anna said as Hans dismounted Sitron. But before he could offer an elegantly gloved hand to Anna, she hopped off and rushed to the bank of the pond, kneeling at the edge and splashing her hand across it.

Hans came to squat beside her as her eyes took in the beautiful place. Birds flittered from tree top to tree top, making them waver and shake their shaggy heads. She let out a soft sigh. "The palace has no place like this. No nature except as paint in paintings. No flowers . . . no pond . . . only the lake, and all that really provides is a view of the boats that leave but can never take me away. Oh, and the smell of fishing."

Hans took in her sad face and said softly, "Anna, I am sorry. After all those years in that palace, I never realized . . ."

"Believe me, the gates being open was the best thing that ever happened to me," Anna said. She smiled happily and said, "They opened the door to you."

"And I know that you want to see more of the world, which gives me this proposal, Anna," Hans said. He took her clean hand in his and said, "After we are wed, we shall take our honeymoon as a world tour." Anna stiffened, shocked, and she gasped. "I shall have ships accompany us as we see the lands, taste the foods, behold the landmarks, meet the people." He took her dirty hand in his and smiled. "We shall see the world together, and you won't be alone anymore."

Anna breathed in the beauty for a moment. The thought of seeing beyond her pictures was . . . amazing. She said, after a brief moment, "That sounds absolutely . . . . amazing . . ." But then she remembered something, and her chin lifted and her eyes grew sad. "But, what about Elsa?"

"What about her? It's a honeymoon. Just us and our guards," Hans chuckled.

"Won't . . . won't she get lonely without us?" Anna asked, concerned. "Won't she want to see those places too?"

"She will. Someday. But this trip will just be the two of us. And to tell you the truth, Anna, I don't know if I will be able to see any of it," Hans said, almost sadly, but not. He was amused.

Anna instantly was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I will be spending all of our time together simply looking at you," Hans said softly. "You're prettier than any sculpture or painting or cake."

Anna beamed and leaned forward and kissed him. And when she pulled back from him, she felt giddy. Kissing him was such a delicious thing that sent her reeling from the sheer thrill of it every single time.

And so the rest of their picture-perfect afternoon was spent lying on the grass and staring at the sky. Arms folded as pillows under their heads, they pointed up to the clouds, explaining to the other what they looked like, and arguing with the other while laughing when the other disagreed. The talk was light and full, full of their honeymoon and wishes and what they hoped for each other. And it was beautiful, like a painting set in glass—right before it shatters into a thousand pieces.

**Take that ending however you want to. ;)**

**Happy New Year's Eve, everyone! (And Happy New Year all who have the advantage of a few hours on their hands. Good for you, dudes.) :)**


End file.
